


Беги или умри

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), Neachka



Category: J and Kpop, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), j-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: Казуя никогда не хотел почувствовать себя героем каких-нибудь «Ходячих мертвецов» и прямо сейчас уверен: если он каким-то чудом выберется из этой ситуации живым, то больше ни за что не будет смотреть ничего подобного. Потому, что ему хватит впечатлений до конца дней своих.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Беги или умри

**Author's Note:**

> Зомби-апокалипсис в вакууме; можно для атмосферы включить песню KAT-TUN – HIDE and SEEK.

Казуя прикрывает ресницы и на мгновение, как ребёнок, наивно надеется на то, что когда он откроет глаза вновь, то обнаружит, что всё ему привиделось, и Токио по-прежнему живёт своей обычными размеренными буднями. Теми самыми, в которых все живы и по улицам не бродят зомби, восставшие из трупов. Теми самыми буднями, в которые он сам, Каменаши Казуя, думает только о том, как успеть закончить с квартальным отчётом вовремя и не пропустить трансляцию очередного матча любимой команды.

Теми самыми буднями, в которые Уэда не громит взятой прямо из кабинета их начальника битой несчастный автомат со снэками, точно какой-нибудь мародёр с улиц, а Накамару не стоит на коленях рядом с расширенными от ужаса глазами, шевеля губами в попытках вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь молитву.

Казуя никогда не хотел почувствовать себя героем каких-нибудь «Ходячих мертвецов» и прямо сейчас уверен: если он каким-то чудом выберется из этой ситуации живым, то больше ни за что не будет смотреть ничего подобного. Потому, что ему хватит впечатлений до конца дней своих.

— Подай мне сумку, — сухо требует Уэда, протягивая свободную руку. Осколки защитного стекла автомата торчат неаккуратными острыми зубьями, похожими на чьи-то оскаленные клыки, и это вызывает у Казуи неприятную волну мурашек по спине. Но всё же он отмирает и дотягивается до искомого предмета, кидая его Уэде. Этот рюкзак тоже не их, а шефа — наверное, стоит ужасаться тому, что за последние несколько часов они нарушили столько законов, но как-то не выходит совсем — и Казуя даже в какой-то степени рад, что он у них весь такой спортсмен и хранит своё снаряжение на рабочем месте. Казуя надеется, что их шефу, который, в сущности, неплохой мужик (местами) зачтётся за это, где бы он сейчас ни был. Уэда вытаскивает из разворошённых внутренностей автомата яркие пакеты и банки и запихивает всё в рюкзак, не глядя; Казуе даже со своего места видно, как сильно нахмурены его брови, и невольно задумывается, о ком он сейчас волнуется больше — о родителях и сестре или о другом, очень глупом человеке.

— Думаешь, нам хватит всего этого? — Казуя спрашивает только затем, чтобы хоть как-то развеять давящую тишину, нарушаемую только звуком их дыхания да шорохом от действий Уэды. Тот мотает головой неопределённо, и его голос звучит ещё хриплее, чем обычно:

— А у нас есть другие варианты? Вряд ли в нашем офисном здании где-то существует склад продуктов на случай атаки зомби. А если бы он и был, я предпочёл бы тайник с оружием.

Казуя хмыкает, мысленно соглашаясь — оружие бы сейчас им действительно не помешало, желательно бы что-то с разрывными пулями. Но они не в фильме, где главным героям в основном уготован счастливый конец; их, скорее всего, уже никто не спасёт, кроме них самих, поэтому приходится обойтись чем есть.

Он опускается на пол рядом с бледным Накамару и кладёт руку на его плечо, отчего тот вздрагивает и смотрит на него расширенными глазами. Вкупе с его выдающимся носом он сейчас выглядит весьма комично, но Казуе не до смеха.

— Возьми себя в руки, — как можно мягче произносит он. — Мы всё ещё живы. И до нашего этажа они пока не добрались, мы вообще, по сути, не уверены, что они где-то в здании.

Накамару вздыхает так шумно, словно всё это время он задерживал дыхание. Уголки его губ подрагивают, и он в конце концов вытирает ладонью пот со лба.

— Они здесь, — с обречённой уверенностью произносит Накамару. — Я видел на мониторах, пока связь не прервалась. Думаю, что первые этажей десять кишат ими.

Казуя поджимает губы и переводит взгляд на Уэду. Тот по-прежнему возится с рюкзаком, но по его напряжённой спине понятно, что он думает о том же самом: зомби не понадобится много времени для того, чтобы подняться выше и занять здание полностью. Им, конечно, очень повезло, что вчера, в выходной, вышел на внеплановую работу только их отдел, иначе жертв было бы больше и паники — тоже, но всё-таки…

Казуя до сих пор не понимает, как и почему всё случилось настолько быстро. Как не может поверить и в то, что прошли уже целые сутки с того момента, как всё покатилось ко всем чертям.

Они не знают, что с другими частями города, есть ли там эти существа или полиции удалось оцепить зараженные районы. Они не знают, что стало с их семьями и друзьями. В такой ситуации так сложно не поддаться отчаянию, и Казуя переживает за Накамару, всегда такого чувствительного и пугливого. Он сам в этом плане больше похож на Уэду, который цепляется за свою мрачную злость — а у Казуи внутри только холодная пустота, та же самая, что обычно помогает сосредоточиться на работе. Но он прекрасно знает, _что именно_ скрывается за его пустотой — и что будет, если сорвать эту «защитную плёнку».

— И что мы будем делать теперь? — спрашивает он. Подходит к окну, раздвигает пальцами створки жалюзи: внизу с такого расстояния только лишь едва заметные шевелящиеся тени. — Мы не можем выйти через парадный вход.

— Спасибо, что заметил, — бурчит Уэда, кидая набитый рюкзак на пол. Накамару вздрагивает и снова вытирает лоб. — Но вообще, это ты у нас самый умный, вот ты и придумай. Пока я поищу для нас ещё что-то, что может сойти за оружие. Какое счастье, что нас всего трое, а не пятеро, правда ведь?

Казуя слышит в его голосе тревогу, плохо прикрытую сарказмом, и не произносит вслух избитого «ты ведь знаешь своего друга слишком хорошо, поэтому должен понимать, что он не выдержал бы в неизвестности по поводу судьбы своей невесты». Это и без того понятно, так же как и то, что ещё один их коллега всегда был слишком отчаянным и слишком привязанным к своей семье. Но те двое предоставлены теперь самим себе — как и они трое. И сейчас главное выжить и выбраться отсюда, а потом уже разбираться со всем остальным.

— Знаешь, — произносит вдруг Накамару тихо, но серьёзно. — Я ведь так и не успел встретить ту, на которой хотел бы жениться. Почему-то прямо сейчас, где-то одинаково со страхом смерти, меня мучает мысль об этом. Что я не успел за свою жизнь чего-то столь важного.

Казуя понимает его — у него самого есть нечто столь же важное, столь же невысказанное, могущее стать разочарованием даже там, за той самой чертой невозврата. Если бы сейчас можно было хотя бы позвонить, он бы сделал это наконец-то без колебаний, только вот… он почти на все сто процентов уверен, что на его звонок не ответили бы.

— Но мы ещё живы, — вместо этого повторяет он и сжимает плечо Накамару. Даже улыбается немного ободряюще, потому что чувствует: коллега всерьёз ищет в нём поддержку. Надеется, что хотя бы он уверен. — И лично я не собираюсь так уж легко сдаваться и намерен побороться за свою жизнь. И Уэда тоже. Так что давай с нами? В конце концов, ты всегда успеешь присоединиться к той милой компании снаружи.

На мгновение Казуя замолкает, поджимает губы и встречается с Накамару взглядом — там всё ещё слишком много страха и с этим нужно что-то делать, потому что иначе это может стать фатальным. А терять кого-то — вот так вот, прямо у себя на виду — Казуя не хочет. Одна только мысль об этом заставляет желчь подступить к горлу, а перед глазами начинают плясать цветные пятна. И посреди всего этого зреет мысль, которую наверняка не одобрит Уэда, но ему и знать не нужно. У него своя защита, которая, как Казуя надеется, выдержит.

— И вообще, если тебе так будет легче, ты можешь представить себя героем какого-нибудь фильма, — срывается с языка Казуи раньше, чем он успевает всё обдумать. Но, может, так даже лучше — у них нет лишнего времени. — Кем-то, ну, знаешь, крутым и смелым, кто выносит зомби с одного пинка и после смахивает с рукава несуществующую пылинку.

Накамару непонимающе хлопает ресницами, а потом вдруг издаёт странный звук, напоминающий смешок и всхлип одновременно. К его бледным щекам приливает кровь, и Казуя на мгновение даже искренне радуется, что сумел вывести его из этой смеси паники и оцепенения.

— Знаешь, я в школе декламировал стихи со сцены, — делится с ним Накамару и неуверенно улыбается. — Так что, может быть, я даже справлюсь.

— Главное, помни о том, что долгие монологи во время битвы всех бесят, — заговорщически шепчет ему Казуя и даже бровями поигрывает для пущего эффекта. Ему самому очень хочется рассмеяться, громко и отчаянно, точно в истерике (а может, именно она и подступает, выдавая своё приближение таким вот образом, в конце концов, он тоже человек и его нервы не стальные). — И не проворонь то время, когда нужно просто бежать.

Накамару кивает и всё ещё подрагивающими руками начинает развязывать галстук у себя на шее.

— Беги или умри, верно?

Казуя кивает и оборачивается, слыша за спиной тяжёлые шаги Уэды.

«Беги или умри» — отличное название для их никому не нужного фильма. В котором, как Казуя надеется, они трое доживут до счастливого конца.


End file.
